Jealousy
by FiwiKruit
Summary: Sam flirts, Dean gets jealous. PWP, explicit Wincest. All because I wanted cheering up.


**None of this is mine; I'm just a girl who loves to play with the boys ;)**

**x**

Her fingers skim across his skin, a smile tugging at her lips. Her hair brushes against his arm as she bends over, pale blonde against his tan. She looks like Jessica; same hair, same eyes, same lips, same laugh. Sam gazes up at her, his eyes filled with a heat that is at once familiar and so very new.

Dean wants to look away but he can't. It's like a car-crash - heart breaking but fascinating. And Dean's always been a masochist when it comes to Sam.

She giggles and simpers, handing Sam a piece of paper with a series of digits scrawled across it, and Dean watches his brother flash a smouldering smile at her. She flushes a deep red and beams prettily, waltzing back to the kitchen.

"If you're done flirting, can we leave now?" Dean snaps, rising to his feet and shooting the still-blushing waitress a sharp glare. Sam looks up at him smugly, spreading himself out across the booth.

"What's the rush?" he asks, smirking. "I don't see a fire."

It's infuriating, the way sam watches Dean like he knows exactly what Dean's thinking. It's infuriating because Sam used to look at him like that before he left, but without the malicious edge. It used to be another perk of their relationship, their closeness, but now it's just another way for Sam to wind Dean up.

Because that's all they seem to do anymore; wind each other up. And Dean doesn't know whether sam actually wants to fuck the blonde waitress or if it's another one of Sam's attempts to piss Dean off - but either way, Dean's not going to let it happen.

"Just get the fuck in the car, Sam," he grits out, and Sam rises to his feet, victory written all over his face. Dean allows a small, mean smile to slide onto his face for a second - Sam hasn't won yet. Not by a long shot.

The car ride back to the motel is silent, neither man wanting to break the quiet. Dean doesn't like it, but he's not willing to give in, to make peace, just yet.

He's all over Sam as soon as they make it inside their room, pressing his brother back into the wall, hands on either side of his head.

"What the fu-" Sam begins, but Dean interrupts with a low,

"Were you going to fuck her, Sam?"

Sam frowns in confusion, an eyebrow raised, and opens his mouth to question Dean, but Dean silences him with a harsh buck of his hips.

"Were you going to press her against the wall and rut against her? Were you going to make her moan?"

Dean leans forward into Sam, his hips grinding in a slow circle against his brother's groin.

"Were you gonna tell her your name so she could scream it as you fucked her?"

He moves his mouth down Sam's cheekbone, his tongue tracing a warm, wet line along the tan skin.

"Were you going to kiss her, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes flicker down to Dean's mouth and Dean smirks, his breath ghosting out over Sam's lips.

"Were you going to lick into her mouth until all you could taste was her?"

Dean kisses Sam violently; a harsh, hungry press of open mouths, panting into Sam's lips. His tongue slides in easily - Sam's not putting up any resistance - and sweeps across the sides of Sam's cheeks and the roof of his mouth.

"Or were you planning on making it slow," Dean continued, pulling back from Sam's mouth. "Closed mouth, gentle kisses, until she's weak at the knee and begging for more?"

Dean touches his lips to Sam's, letting them linger for the slightest of moments, then kisses him again and again, until Sam's moaning against him, leaning down desperately to try and deepen the kisses.

"Then what, Sam? Was she going to blow you? Get down on her knees and suck like a good little slut?"

Dean drops to the floor, head bowed almost like a prayer, and traces his fingertips up the inside of Sam's thighs, over the denim of his jeans. He toys with the fly for a moment, pressing him palm against Sam's erection, then slides off his brother's jeans and boxers, running his hands back up Sam's calves when they hit the floor.

"Were you going to watch, Sam? Watch her as she took in your cock? Or were you gonna let your head drop back, shut your eyes, just feel?"

Dean's voices lowers to nothing more than a breath on the last word, leaning forward to press his lips against the tip of Sam's erection in a reverent kiss. Sam whimpers slightly, and that's all the motivation Dean needs to part his lips and slide forward, feeling Sam slip into his mouth. His brother is hot and heavy, and he tastes like salt and sweat and Sam. It's perfect; heady and overwhelming. He pushes as far forward as he can, letting his jaw relax around Sam's length, before pulling back and looking up at Sam.

"Was she gonna suck or lick, Sammy?"

He drops his head again, dragging his tongue from the bottom of Sam's cock to the tip, and then pulls it into his mouth and sucks, dipping his head lower and pulling back up, over and over.

"Were you going to make her deepthroat, Sam? Grab her head and hold her still while you fucked her mouth?"

Dean settles on his knees and opens his mouth obediently, staring up at Sam with a challenge clear in his eyes. Sam swallows nervously, reaching out a hand and pressing it into the back of Dean's head. The tip of his cock brushes against Dean's chin and Sam swallows again, taking hold of the base in his other hand.

And then he's pushing his hips forward, into Dean's parted lips and down into his throat. It's painful and it burns slightly, but Dean doesn't care, just relaxes himself and opens wider.

Sam groans, his thrusts beginning to pick up pace, his fingers tightening on Dean's head. Dean watches, through lidded eyes, as his brother grits his teeth and drops his head back, eyes sliding shut.

It doesn't take long for Sam to fall apart above him, body shuddering and fingers flexing as he reaches orgasm. Dean swallows like a good whore, sucking Sam through his climax, then pulls off and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

Sam collapses in front of him, back to the wall, panting hard, and Dean grins wickedly.

"Were you going to think of me, Sam? While you were fucking her. Was she going to be as good as I always was?"

Sam just shuts his eyes and presses his head back into the wall in reply, and Dean's grin grows.

"Were you going to stop after a blowjob, Sammy?"


End file.
